


"Wonderful" with Gal Gadot

by RV96



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DC Extended Universe, DCEU, Fantasy - Fandom, Gal Gadot - Fandom, Wonder Woman
Genre: Consensual, Creampie, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Sex, blowjob, rimjob, rom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RV96/pseuds/RV96
Summary: What happens when you, a crew member on the highly anticipated Wonder Woman film, chat with its WONDERFUL star Gal Gadot? Read to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first story ever so any and all critiques are welcomed!

Hello, my name is Rene and I am 20 years old.  
I've been working on the set of Wonder Woman working as part of the makeup department for the past 5 months going from Italy to France to London, places, I never thought I would visit. Sure, I've always wanted to work on a film but makeup? Not ideal at first but it's been incredibly rewarding and it's WONDER WOMAN, a massive DC tentpole film. We’re currently filming in France as we’re at the home stretch of principal photography.

I've just got done applying makeup on the lovely Connie Nielsen, who is playing Queen Hippolyta in the film. Her film schedule for the day is light so her makeup was relatively easy.  
Next was our lead actress and our Wonder Woman: Gal Gadot and to say she was an angel who came from heaven is a massive understatement.

"Hey Rene!" Gal exclaims giving me a peck on the cheek as she flashes that gorgeous smile that can end wars of course wearing that regal Wonder Woman costume. Also, her sexy accent.

"Hello Gal" I say somewhat timidly. "With all these different people you encounter on a daily basis on this set, I'm surprised you can remember a schmuck like me."  
"Aw c'mon, don't give yourself a low opinion like that." She says as she briefly holds my hand.

"Eh, I don't know that many people around here. Most are "hi, bye" types, which is totally fine as this a workplace. Chris (Pine) is a great guy tho."

"Right?!" She exclaims as I begin applying her makeup for her next 3 scenes today as she gushes over her male on-screen partner. "He recently got my daughter a jumping castle for her birthday."

"Aw that is so cool! Did she like it?" I asked

"Like you wouldn't believe it. Her and her friends were sad when I had to eventually take it back." she replies with a slight giggle.

"How is Alma if that's not a rude question?" I asked.

"Oh she is doing ok. Even after the divorce, she is still holding up well just like mommy." She replies matter of factly.

"I'm sorry about the divorce. How is Yaron?" I asked

"Oh we're still on speaking terms. It was a amicable divorce and we both live very close to one another. It's for Alma. Every girl needs a father." She replies with a slight hint of hurt in her voice on that last sentence.

"Oh, I'm.....Sorry for asking. I didn't mean to offend you." I retort awkwardly.

"Aw don't feel bad love." she says as she turns her head slightly towards me and flashes that smile. Oh that smile.

"Uh oh I think I messed up the makeup" Gal says as she laughs.

"Oh don't worry about it Gal." I reply as I reapply it on some of the other 'missed' spots.

"What scenes are you filming today Gal?"

"One dialogue scene with Chris, another with Connie, and an exterior shot so nothing too big."

"There! Done." As I finished applying the makeup.

"WE NEED GAL ON THE SET" we can hear director Patty Jenkins over the intercom.

"That's your cue." I said with a wink

"Way ahead of you." she winked back

"Glad we can have this talk Rene" She said sweetly as she gave me a light hug.

"Anytime" I replied. I didn't hug her back as I didn't want to ruin the makeup, hair, and/or costume.

I helped apply the makeup of some extras for almost the rest of the day. Like I said, it's not ideal for an aspiring filmmaker but hey it always helps to pay your dues.

After a 6-7 hour shooting day, we're all spent. All except Gal who is still as chipper as she was when the day started. She is waving goodbye to everyone who is leaving, still looking (pardon the pun) wonderful in that suit. I try not to make eye contact with her as I might still have to stay for about an hour or so more.

"Rene!" Gal shouts as she hugs me.

"Hey what's up Gal?" I said as I returned the hug.

"You know just another days’ work” She laughs as we break the hug.

“Hey what are your plans this evening?” She asks.

“Oh nothing much. Guess I’ll just head to my apartment, make a quick dinner, watch some TV, and call it a night.” I said plainly.

“Cancel those plans wanna go on a ‘date’?” Her response took me by surprise, especially her enunciation of DATE.

“Um....Date?” I had a slight conflict in my head “Don’t be an idiot you’re about to have dinner with WONDER WOMAN.” One side said. “This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance don’t fuck it up!” Other side said.

“It would be an honor to join you Gal.” I said calmly.

“Awesome! Glad to hear that.” She joyfully exclaims.

“So where do I pick you up? Or how will this work?”

“Oh I’ll order us a cab. I know a great place here. It’s called Palais des Amoureux.” Hearing her say that with her accent kind of gave me butterflies in my stomach. It’s like I never stopped being a teen.

“Lovers palace? Ok then.” I said with a smile on my face. In hindsight, that should've been a hint for things to come.

“Oooohhh someone knows French.” She says with a giggle.

“Oui m'dame” I winked.

“Ok then I will see you in 2 hours.” She said.

“See you in 2 hours Gal.”

The biggest ‘date’ of my life and I had nothing decent to wear. I’ve always been casual chic kinda guy and never was one to wear really “dressy” suits. Luckily, I had a pretty decent black dress shirt with black jeans and black dress shoes that I had for my high school graduation. After taking a (rather long) shower, applying cologne & deodorant , getting dressed, and taking a breath mint for good measure (all under 1 hour and 54 minutes), I heard a knock at the door. Not going to lie, my heart was racing. After taking one a deep breath, I opened the door and there she was.

“Hi Rene! Wow, you clean up pretty nicely! I’m impressed.” She said to me but my eyes were fixated on her blue dress. My word she looked incredible. It was almost identical to the blue ball gown she wears in a scene from the Wonder Woman film but without straps. I was kinda speechless.

“Um Rene? Earth to Rene?” She asks jokingly.

“You look amazing Gal.” I said bluntly.

“Thank y...”

“Shh.” I cut her off. “Do you mind turning around for me please?”

She giggles as she complies.

“Good?” She asks.

“Wonderful.” I replied. “Let’s go.” We now head out to the restaurant.

As we enter the taxi, we start chatting up.

“Rene how old are you? In the few times we talked, you come off as really mature but in other times, you have an almost childish innocence to you.” She smiles at me waiting for my answer.

“I’m 20. turning 21 in September.”

“Ahhh.”

“Why is that a problem?” I questioned.

“NO absolutely not. I hope you don’t take offense to that question.” She said.

“None taken Gal. I’ll be honest with you. Whatever you wanna know, I’ll tell you.” I assured her with a smile.

She just smiled back at me.

For the next few moments, I gazed at her beautiful long legs, especially in that dress. Geez, her is this gorgeous actress sitting right next to me can you blame me for having some dirty thoughts pop up in mind?

Before you know it, we approached the restaurant. I was gonna get ready to pay the cabbie but I remembered the cab fare was already paid. Just as we were ready to get out, Gal’s foot was stuck in the cab thanks to her black high heels. I quickly got out of the cab and went over to her side and loosened her foot and helped her out.

“Thank you Rene.” She expressed. I just nodded and smiled as we both thank the cabbie. All of a sudden, I gently put her arm around mine, a move I might’ve regretted as it was sudden and not without her consent but she didn’t seem to mind at all.

“Who said chivalry was dead” She jokingly retorted to me.

“I was always told to respect women. I think every boy at a young age should learn to be chivalrous.” I replied back with a smile.

We entered the restaurant and my it was a sight to behold. Brown with red decor but it just looked striking. Beautiful paintings and a beautiful outdoor area, which is were our table was located.

“Wow” Was all I can muster as I admired the scenery. I’ve never been to anyplace this fancy before (I’m a kid from Arizona and never came from a middle class family and whatnot). Gal sat across from me with her back against the sky and all I can do was just admire it. The lights dimming on the patio+the night sky (with clouds so possible chance of rain)+her blue gown and smile. It looked like something out of a painting or a photoshoot.

As we sat down and had our dinner, we got to know each other more. We shared plenty of laughs and even playfully awkward jabs at each other. Then I asked her this ‘gem’:

“Why me? Why ask me out on a date and not Pablo from costumes or Ezekiel the Gaffer? Pablo has movie star looks and Ezekiel is built. Why an average fella like me?”

“Ha. Well, Ezekiel is married and Pablo is gay.” She says rather bluntly.

“Oh. Ezekiel is married?” I asked as we both start laughing.

“You know Rene you might see yourself as average but you really a kind, gentle young man. I’m glad I can call you my friend.” She sweetly says to me as I blush and she giggles at my response.

“Hey want to take a stroll down the beach? If you don’t mind of course. If you wanna call it a night.” I nervously ask.

“That sounds very nice let’s do it!” She exclaims. Luckily, the beach was 7 minutes away from the restaurant. As we arrive to the beach she holds my hand and briefly looks at me. This catches me by surprise and luckily the sounds of the waves draw out the sounds of my cough and lumping throat. This is happening. Walking down the beach in the evening with GAL GADOT.

“Where did you say you were born in again?” She asks.

“Arizona. Tucson to be exact.”

“I should visit there sometime.” She said in a low voice.

“Rene you’ve treated me like a queen in the few times we’ve talked. You’ve been awesome.” She says. Then she does something that I never anticipated.

“I figured it’s a gentle...” I’m cut off as she presses her lips towards mine. My eyes widen as hers are closed and I return it as she wraps her hands around my neck. “Want some coffee or tea at my place?” Gal says innocently but with a hint of seduction. I almost instantly get swole in my front of my pants.

“Ye...yes....yes of course!” I reply as we walk back to the docks and order a cab. I wanted to take her right on the sand but I didn’t want to get either of our attires dirty.

The ride to her pad was almost completely silent but the sexual tension was palpable no denying that for one single second.

We eventually pay the cab driver and we race to her door with me winning. She almost broke her heel and fell but I eventually caught her. She unlocks the door and we make our way into her pad. It’s really nice if basic. White walls with top tier carpeting and beautiful couches. I make my way to her couch and just sit as she heads to the kitchen to whip us up some coffee. I try to remain calm and cool.

“How do you take it?” She asks.

“Lots of cream, lots of sugar.” I reply.

“Ooh adventurous.” She jokes.

For about a minute, I hear no other movement in the kitchen, but then I see quite a site in front of me. Gal’s sitting on the table with her legs spread slightly. I knew what that was code for.

I approach her slowly but she pulls me in in swift motion and locks her lips around mine and I gently put my hands on her sides as she wraps her legs around me. We kiss for what feels like an eternity and I feel like I’m in heaven. Just as I was having the time of my life kissing Wonder Woman herself, Gal Gadot, I was brought back down to Earth. Gal starts to slowly unbutton my dress shirt and I had to pull away slightly.

“Rene what’s wrong honey?” She pants with a slight hint of concerned.

“Gal....Remember when I said I would be honest with you with everything about me?” I told with a sound of defeat and she nods.

“Well......It’s just......It’s just that......I’m a virgin.” I say in the lowest tone possible.

“You’re a what now?” She questions.

“VIRGIN. I am a virgin.”

“Oh. Aw dear that’s nothing to be ashamed of.” She comforts me, her long legs still wrapped around my waist.

“I’ve never kissed or been kissed in a loving way before and I’ve never had a girlfriend longer than 3 weeks as all of them broke my heart. I should’ve told you earlier but never in a trillion years would I imagine myself in this situation. Oh jeez did I say that out loud?!”

Gal just laughs and looks deep into my eyes with the beautiful brown eyes of hers and smiles. “It’s ok. I can teach you. You have nothing to be worried about.” She way she enunciated that last sentence made me ooze precum but luckily my pants were still on me.

We continue our kissing as she now has all of my buttons removed but my shirt is still on me. In one swift move, I move her off the table and start carrying her, never leaving each other’s lips. I open my eyes just to see where I’m going and she giggles at my directionless movements.

“Down the hall to the right. Room with the bathroom door open” She offers. Right as I’m about to thank her, she locks her lips back on me like a magnet.

We eventually enter her room and to the surprise of nobody, it’s beautiful. Beautiful curtains with a white carpet and queen sized bed (red and white.)

The second we close the door, I throw my shirt to the ground and Gal seems to admire my body. Odd considering there’s very little definition or muscle (again, average as you can get). Her soft hands travel my body and her lips eventually reach my chest and she begins kissing down my body slowly.

“You like that?” Gal asks seductively and I can do is let out a low moan and nod.

After seeing my response, she can continues her attack with licks around my nipples and soft kisses down my chest. Her licks and kisses were so soft and my moans were slowly growing loader and loader.

“Black suits you.” She moans as she resumes.

“Tha...Thanks. I’ve always been told that.” I reply and chuckle.

She eventually meets my clothed covered cock and begins kissing it, giggling as it continues to grow. At this rate, it just might pop out of the cloth and hit her! Luckily, it doesn’t come down to that as she stands up to kiss me again this time with more ferocious intent. I match her intensity and my kisses eventually find her way down her neck, sucking at her and loving her heavenly sent.

“Oh my.....Are you sure never kissed a girl properly before tonight? Right there!” Gal moans

“Hmmmm....I’ve seen a few pornos in my day.” Was I can come out with as she chuckles and continues moaning. I eventually find the straps to her dress but she stops me.

“Little Rene wants to breathe it seems. How about we let him out?” She whispers as she giggles.

“Oui fais le” I responded with a smile in French.

I sat on the edge of the bed as Gal kissed me and slowly (but eventually) made her way down my body. She removed belt and unbuckled my pants. I braced myself as she removed my pants but she continued her teasing as she kissed me black boxers through the cloth and lightly licking any potential precum that might still be there.

She then, suddenly, yanked my boxer and freed my aching cock from it’s cloth covered home. Gal simply moaned and licked her lips, seemingly pleased with my cock.

“You might call yourself average but this is a cock that can make any girl pleased.” She said and playfully winked at me. My cock was a solid 6-7 inches but thick. Not too long to cause possible friction but enough to fill.

She gave the tip a few soft kisses as she wrapped her right hand around my member and placing her left on my chest, never breaking eye contact.

“If I died tonight, it would be worth it” I thought to myself as I threw my head back in pleasure and moaned Gal’s name.

“Gaaal” was the only name I knew from this point on. She started to kiss the around the base and underside of my cock while she removed her left hand from my chest to my balls, giving each the attention they crave.

She gave the left squeeze and then the right. I can feel her smile around the side of cock and I just had to look at the sight in front of me. It was one I will never forget for as long as I live.

“How are you doing Rene?” She rhetorically asks as the growing erection is enough to an obvious response.

“How about now?!” Gal then starts to slowly insert my member into my warm, wet, inviting mouth and I am still shocked I didn’t blow my load right there.

“SHIT” I exclaimed as she began taking more and more into her mouth just enough to get it wet. She then takes all of me in her mouth, soliciting gag noises.

“Holy shit you can suck a pretty mean cock. You’re more of a dirty girl than I envisioned” I told her.

“Thanks. I too have seen a few pornos in my day.” She quips back playfully and winks as she continues her oral assault. Her beautiful hair was now messy and in her face. I then brushed it away and held her hair in my hands with us making eye contact which only seemed to passionately suck me more.

“Suck it suck it suck it fucking suck it” was all I can whisper and moan, which she was more than happy to do.

For the next 8 minutes and 46 seconds, she continues her attack on me changing from handjob to blowjob with one hand, blowjob with two hands, and probably my favorite: blowjob with no hands. She had skills and it’s a damn miracle I lasted even 20 seconds.

“GAAAAAAL I’M ABOUT” I shout about to reach my breaking point but Gal was having none of that.

“No no no you don’t young man. We just started.” She says sternly as she removes my pants completely and I kick my shoes off. Without needing her permission, I kiss her as I go to her blue dress. Seeing it as it didn’t have straps, it was a lot easier for me to work with but I made she to be gentle as it was a striking dress. I begin kissing her shoulders as I slowly remove her straps from the back.

As I removed the last strapped, she gently brushed me aside as she slowly let her dress fall down and her fully nude body was on display. As I tried to get composure of myself and get rid of the massive lump in my throat, she walks up to me and kisses me, this time so softly. This was loving. This was love. At least I think it is.

We started making out on her bed as she lay on top of me but with what the energy I still had, I flipped her over, catching her by surprise.

“I think it’s my turn.” I smugly said I she held her breath. Much like she did with me, I kissed all the way down her body, giving extra her attention to her breasts. They weren’t big but they were soft and perfect, especially her nipples which were now as hard as my dick.

“Pleeeease” Gal moans as I continue giving attention to both her breasts. Eventually, I stop with her breasts and make my way further down to her quivering center.

“Hmmmmermmmmm” Is what I let out as she is now writhing in pleasure. I can sense just how wet and hot she is just the smell coming from her center. It was quite divine.

I soon reach the holiest of holes. My mouth was going dry and in need of something to quench my thirst.

“Please stop teasing!” She moaned, preparing for the inevitable. Without saying a word, I gently plant my tongue around her center causing her to shriek.

“OHHHHHTHERE” She moaned. Her moans were enough to keep me going as I continued tickling her pussy. I tried to not be too eager but I couldn’t help it.

Gal then laughs and says “Slow down sweetie. We have plenty of time.” I complied and learn to pace myself. For the next 3 minutes, it seemed like I was eating her out properly as she was continuously moaning my name and moving around. I then turned her around, and began to lick her asshole! It was a heat of the moment thing and something I never expected to do but it was worth it.

“OHMYGOD HOLY SHIT!!! You really have watched a lot of pornos. HMMM” Gal moans, clearly enjoying this. After a minute of rimjobbing, I flipped her right back and continue to give her pussy more attention I can feel that she would reach her peak soon so I did something she did not expect. I grabbed her ass and lifted her up off the body as her long legs were right about my shoulders and I continue to help guide her to peak.

“Holy shit RENE DON’T STOP! DOITDOITDOIT OH FUCK I’M NEARLY THERE. FUCKING PLEASE!” Gal was on Cloud 9 and I was nearly there with her as continued more oral game with her pussy.

“FUCK RENE I’M CUMMIIIIIING!” And came she did and it was a site to see. She dropped from her position was she fell back on the bed with her left leg around me, my tongue never leaving her pussy. I savored every last drop of her delightful pussy juices, drinking them up like I never had anything to drink for days.

There was about a minute or two of us catching our breaths with no words spoken. I then broke the silence.

“So.....Was I ok?” I jokingly asked Gal, her still being spent and looking up at the ceiling.

“I needed that.” She pants still recovering. She then turns to me and kisses me, once again back to intensity and I return it.

“If that rimjobbing bothered you, I’m sorry. It was spur of the moment.” I told her.

“Don’t! I’m not the biggest fan of anal sex though I am up for it when the time is right, but rimjobbing? Yeah why not?” She replies as we both laugh.

“But don’t get any ideas for anal tonight mister!”

“Your wish is my command.” I told her as she gets up off the bed and reaches for my belt. She grabs my belt from the floor and I look confused.

“Um...Gal?: I asked.

“It’s ok I won’t hurt you with it.” She sweetly replies. First, she playfully taunts me with my belt, using it as the Lasso of Truth. Damn, this would’ve been a billion times greater than it already it is if she was in full Wonder Woman regalia but who am I to complain? She grabs both my wrists and uses my belt to tie them to the headboard and crawls on top of me slowly, my cock feeling the juices from her pussy dripping.

“You ready babe?” Gal asks.

“DO IT.” I reply bluntly, desperate to finally be inside of Gal Gadot.

Gal slowly lowers herself onto me and God I wanted to unload right there.

“Oooooohhhhmmmm” Gal moans with a sexy smile on face and her eyes closed. Her snatch was so tight, warm, and inviting. I was in heaven. Like I said, if I died tonight, it would’ve been worth it.

After a few seconds, Gal and I get used to each other so she slowly starts rocking back and forth on my cock. My hands hurt slightly at first as I’ve never experienced anything quite like this but the pleasure I was feeling and the pleasure I was giving Gal subdued the pain and then some.

“Yesyesyes” Gal moans as her pace slowly starts to increase as I begin moaning in pleasure.

“Holy shit Gal keep going! Don’t fucking stop please! Yes”

Her hands reach my chest and she plants a kiss on me that I gladly return. She then arched her back with her breasts in the air and hair whipping back. Goddamn what a sight.

“Uh yeah gogogogogogo oh fuck!” She was now going at a rapid pace and I can feel my wrists loosening from the belt, either because Gal didn’t tightened it hard enough, the fairly large amounts of sweat showing up on both or bodies, or the fucking was that vigorous. Probably all of the above. In any case, I knew she was gonna climax again.

“OHMY GOD RENE I’M GONNA CUM AGAIN! FUCKING CUMMING AGAIN!” Gal yells.

“Do it.” I whisper and she does. And at the same exact moment, as she’s cumming, the grip on the belt loosens and my hands are free are she falls over me. I go to her leaking juices, this time with her ass hanging out and eat from behind. I lick her clit and her asshole for what feels like 10 minutes but was really 2. Time was slowing down and I didn’t care and I don’t think she did either.

I stopped eating her out and I was getting ready to fuck her but I just realized something.

“Shit! Uh Gal got any condoms around??” I questioned.

“Sorry, I don’t.” She says rather plainly.

“Damn! Uh...How are we...” Before I can finish, she kisses me and reassures me this:

“I’m on the pill Rene. Cum inside me.” She pulls me back to the bed and spreads her legs open for me.

“You sure?” I asked.

“Please I’m giving you permission. Quite frankly, even if I wasn’t on the pill, I would’ve let you.” She smiles.

I rub my hard member against her wet center and we both brace ourselves as I finally slide into her.

“OHHHHHHHH” we both moan simultaneously. I was in heaven. My strokes were very slowly and loving. This was not fucking; It was love-making. At least I think it was. Gal then wraps her legs around me and kisses me, which is code for me to start slowly increasing my strokes.

“Hmmmm” Was all I can let out I began to pick up my pace. Making eye contact with Gal, her hair was a mess and both of our bodies were covered in sweat. Her eyes were fill with needness and lust.

“Oh shit Gal you’re fucking amazing. OH GODDAMN IT” I moaned against her mouth as my breaths were increasing as was my pace.

“Keep going Rene oh shit!” Gal moaned back.

To add more pleasure for us both, I unwrapped Gal’s long legs from around me and planted them on my shoulders , now able to full thrust into her with the pace I think we both wanted.

“OH SHIT THERE RIGHT THERE DON’T FUCKING STOP RENE!!” Gal is all but screeching now. I spread her legs and she plants her hands on my forearms, which is going to further push me over the edge. And I think Gal can sense that.

“FUCK GAL I’M ALMOST THERE. IT’S COMING.”

“IN MY PUSSY. Shoot your load in my pussy!!”

I nod as I now start pounding her at a feverish pace her whipping and tits moving.

“OH GOD HERE IT CUMS!!!!

“CUM WITH ME RENE I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!”

And that was it. With one final push, I buried my cock deep inside her and came harder than I ever have before or even knew was possible. 3 Long ropes of cum along with about 11 smaller spurts.

Both of us, panting and now covered in sweat, cuddle next to each other with the only sound filling the room is our breaths. My head is spinning and on Cloud 9. After about 2 minutes of silence, I once again break the silence.

“Wonderful. That was wonderful.” I blurt out loud.

Gal just laughs and gives a slight kiss on the cheek.

“Um....Gal. About what you said. Those 3 words. Was it heat of the moment or did you mean it?” I asked almost innocently.

“Bit of both. YOU are wonderful, Rene.” She replies with a wink and a kiss.

 

Epilogue.  
After that amazing day, we began dating, our 11 year age difference be damned. I met her ex husband, who was very kind and her precious daughter Alma. Also, I moved up to slightly higher working positions on future DCEU films. Hell, she managed to get me a role as an extra on Justice League, which was my dream. Gal Gadot was indeed a wonderful woman.

THE END


End file.
